Interlude
by glamourtwinz
Summary: It felt like life could begin over again in the summer.   Could possibly be longer than a oneshot...


Well, I'm not really sure what this is. I think it could be more, so you could consider it like a pilot episode and we'll see if I get any further. Also, the song is a real song; it's called Temptation by New Order, which was released in 1982. I'd thoroughly recommend it, it's out of this world beautiful.

_"Sometimes when I look at you, I feel I'm gazing at a distant star. _  
><em>It's dazzling, but the light is from tens of thousands of years ago. <em>  
><em>Maybe the star doesn't even exist any more. Yet sometimes that light seems more real to me than anything." <em>  
><em> ― Haruki Murakami, South of the Border, West of the Sun <em>

"Stop here," I said, sitting down on a patch of short grass on the outskirts of the field. We'd walked for over half an hour, and I didn't want to go any further and get more lost.

"Watch your ankle," he said lowly as he sat down next to me and immediately stretched out, wanting to capture as much sun as quickly as possible. I didn't blame him.

I inhaled deeply as I lay my head back on the ground. The sky was the brightest blue I'd ever seen it, and although it wasn't uncomfortably hot, near the ground the breeze was only slight. I closed my eyes and tried to tease myself into falling asleep, but I suddenly felt my hair moving.

Moving my hand up to meet his gentle fingers, I sighed and exhaled.

"What are you doing…"

"I want to touch your hair."

"Why?" I asked, but he kept murmuring in a soft voice that made me lapse into silence and close my eyes again, my hand falling back to my side.

"I'll stop if you don't like it."

"No,it's…it's fine, I don't mind," I said and rolled onto my side to face him as he lay on his back next to me.

A smile broke out across my face as I took him in, a shock of dark hair highlighting his pale face, which looked warm in the sunlight. His eyes were closed too, and he had a slight lazy smile.

Silently I began touching his hair too, brushing it off his forehead. His smile grew even wider and so did mine. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek, feeling his smile and dark eyelashes against my cheek. I'd never been this close to anyone except my family, and his scent made my eyes close in pleasure.

I turned back around to roll over onto my back again and smiled up at the sky myself.

"It's such a beautiful day…it feels like there is no one else in world."

"I wish there wasn't" he said quietly.

I moved along until our sides were touching. Even though he was in a tshirt, a tiny part of my skin touched his body and a feeling of something flooded into my chest.

"Tell me a secret that no one else knows, that way we can pretend there is no else. Nothing the people outside this field know."

I felt his body stiffen next to mine for a second and I gave a tiny intake of breath. Why did I feel so scared with him sometimes?

"You go first. You started it."

Startled by the sudden realisation that I hadn't thought of a secret to share, I paused momentarily before remembering.

"Do you remember in Year 4, when we did that play at school, and Melissa Johnson fell over in the mud and hurt herself before the play and so I had to play the princess? Well, I was the one who pushed her!"

His eyes flew open and his mouth widened in shock.

"Really! I never knew you were so mean," he teased, his tone disapproving but amused.

"I guess I just really wanted to be the princess. I was only 8 at the time too."

"I remember you always used to wear your hair in two plaits."

"Is that why you always want to touch my hair? You were born to be a hairdresser…"

"I don't think so. Not with this hair," he said, settling back to the floor and closing his eyes again.

I laughed but made no move to join him in lying down again.

"I've told you mine, now you tell me yours."

There was a pause but he said nothing. I waited, like I always did, always would.

"I don't know if I can tell you any of my secrets."

"Why?" I asked, affronted. Suddenly my whole body seemed to tense – there was more to this than I thought.

"I just…It's not a good idea."

I felt frozen for a moment, before saying "Tell me a secret about me."

"What - oh. I…Iike touching your hair?" he said questioningly. He cracked one eye open cautiously to see if I reacted, which just made me grin widely and pull him into a hug as I giggled. The heavy feeling still hung in my chest. Although we were sitting in bright sunshine, I felt like he was still in half shadow, and try as I might, I couldn't get him out of there.

Not yet.

As we broke apart, the stillness and quietness in the air seemed more pure than ever. He broke the silence.

"Sing a song."

"What? Why?" I asked, surprised by this sudden turn in conversation.

"Because we need some music."

I laughed again and began mentally searching for a song to sing, my memory catching on a song my mum used to sing to me when I was small, dressed up in a plastic tiara and feather boa dancing around the lounge.

"Oh you've got green eyes," I sang slowly, glancing up to see him watching me intently, having moved himself from lying down, "oh you've got blue eyes, oh you've got grey eyes…and I've never seen anyone quite like you before. No I've never met anyone quite like you before…"

I repeated the half-forgotten verse again before my voice faded out, and I looked back up at him again from the ground between us where my gaze had been situated. I felt faint with something as he looked at me so intently that I felt self-conscious…it must be the weather. I felt so vulnerable, so much so that I felt the urge to back away from him.

I realised my mouth was hanging open slightly, so I moved forward to kiss him so lightly it barely counted as a kiss. I turned my head so my cheek was resting against his and looked back over the field behind us.

"Does that count as two secrets" I whispered.

"Yes."


End file.
